universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquisitor
General The Inquisitor is a flight-capable attack unit for Masari which can gain support and neutralization abilities. His pulse cannon is good against infantry, Walker hard points, and Masari Dark Matter Armor but bad against structures, heavy vehicles, and heroes. Light Mode The Inquisitor flies in Light Mode. He has greater speed, vision, and attack range. He attacks air and ground. His shots apply damage over time. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Flying Movement: Flying Max. Speed: 3.0 Health: 350 Armor: Masari Aircraft Sight: 275 Crush Defense: 30 Crush Power: N/A Weaponry Type: Pulse Cannon Light Range: 0-255 Damage: 8 Shots per burst: 5 Shot Delay: 0.2 seconds Recharge: 2.0 seconds DPS: 13.3 DoT Type: Purifying Light Damage: 6 per second Duration: 10 seconds Dark Mode The Inquisitor cannot fly in Dark Mode. He gains Dark Matter Armor. He attacks ground. His shots slow their target. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.5 Health: 350 Armor: Masari Aircraft DMA: 275 DMA Regen.: 8 Sight: 190 Crush Defense: 30 Crush Power: N/A Weaponry Type: Pulse Cannon Dark Range: 0-170 Damage: 8 Shots per burst: 5 Shot Delay: 0.2 seconds Recharge: 2.0 seconds DPS: 13.3 Snare: 6% Duration: 5.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Flight Machina Prerequisites: None Cost: 60 Time unassisted: 00:48 : 1 Architect: 00:32 : 2 Architects: 00:24 Pop: 3 Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Destabilize Effects: Target friendly or enemy unit or structure: -Cannot move, attack, use special abilities, or be attacked for 8 seconds -Has all status effects removed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 2 Range: 200 Cooldown: 0:30 (from end of stasis) Facilitated Growth Effect: Improves Dark Matter Armor regeneration for nearby allies by 3 Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Radius: 100 Phoenix Effect: Has 50% chance to reform at half health instantly when destroyed Method: Research Light Matter Branch Suite 3 Damage vs. Armor Pulse Cannon Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Inquisitor here. - I offer refuge for the humble. - I am here for one and all. - I await your command. - Fear not, for I am with thee. - For Atlatea. - To arms! - Make ready. - I will fight for my people. - I am your offense. - There is evil at work here. - They don't deserve this life. - I will deliver them to death. - Go forth. - Enemy sighted. - Be alert. - We cannot stay here. - I will stand guard. - Trust me. - Guardian of the Masari. - Let's get in there. - Do not delay. - I will do what is right. - I will guard that area. - There is much to do. - It is not my time. - Behold . . . the ressurrection. - Flights of angels wing me from my rest. - Only a short release from the pain of death. - They are immune to the world. - The world does not exist for them. - Be still. - Inquisitor restored; awaiting command. Tips *Use Destabilize the isolate enemy anti-air units and buildings so your air Inquisitors(and potentially, Sky Lords) can attack with impunity Category:Masari Units